


Postscript and Aftermath

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's off to college... will his mothers get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript and Aftermath

“Gimme a minute, kid,” Emma sighs, jingling her car keys in her pocket. “I know you probably can’t wait to go find a party or something—”

Henry fixes her with one of his patented ‘have you met me?’ looks and Emma concedes the point. It’s unlikely that Henry, whose dorm room is at least half-filled with crates of books, is going to be rushing off to pledge a frat.

“Seriously, wait here,” Emma tries again. “I’m sure she’ll come in if I just ask her.”

”Whatever,” Henry shrugs, already pulling posters from the roll. “I’ll be right here.”

Emma turns around and walks back along the corridor to the exit. Sure enough, the truck they hired from Michael is still sitting right there in the parking lot, the sun reflecting off the windshield. It means Emma has to walk all the way over just to see if Regina is still in there, but she’s pretty sure she knows the answer already.

“Get in there,” Emma says as she approaches the open window. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Regina looks away, folding her arms even tighter across her chest. She looks good, Emma can’t help thinking. The Ramones t-shirt stolen from Emma’s drawer, and the tight black jeans. Not very mayoral, but it would have been perfect for the manual labor of unloading Henry’s possessions, had Regina actually stepped out of the truck at any point since they arrived in Providence. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Regina says in a small, angry voice. “We can go, if you’re done.”

“Regina, please,” Emma says, reaching through the open window to lay a hand on Regina’s shoulder. Just then, Regina’s phone beeps from where it’s clipped onto her belt. She reads the message, sighs, and then reaches for the door handle.

“Wait,” is all she says, before taking off for the dorms at a brisk jog.

The smartest thing is probably to wait by the truck, but Emma’s long since given up on ever doing the smart thing when it comes to Regina and Henry. Taking her time, she walks back across the parking lot to wait by the doors, and it’s not long before Regina comes stumbling out, the tears all but blinding her. 

Emma’s there to catch her, to pull her into a really big hug and whisper soothing words into Regina’s dark hair. 

“Hey,” Emma murmurs. “It’s just ‘til Thanksgiving.”

“Mmmmf,” Regina disagrees, against Emma’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Emma replies, not bothering to ask for a repeat. She’s been hearing variations on this theme since the acceptance letter from Brown arrived.

*

They’re halfway home, two hours and counting, when Regina finally turns around from staring morosely out of the window. 

“It’s not all bad,” she says, her voice a little cracked from the earlier crying.

“No?” Emma asks, keeping her eyes firmly on the road. Well, until she feels Regina’s hand creeping onto her thigh.

“At least now we’ll have the house to ourselves,” Regina points out, scooting across the truck’s wide front seat until she’s pressed into Emma’s side. “No more locked doors.”

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you since March,” Emma huffs, but she’s already smiling. “But, you know, home is another two hours away.”

“So?” Regina asks, her breath warm against Emma’s neck.

“So why don’t we find somewhere nice and quiet to park this truck?” Emma replies. She’s already looking for the next exit off I-95.

“I always knew Henry got his intelligence from you,” Regina teases, squeezing Emma’s thigh. “I love your bright ideas.”

“I love you,” Emma says, screwing up her face at the still-difficult words.

“I already agreed to put out,” Regina mocks, as Emma guides the truck across the lanes. “But fine. I love you too.”


End file.
